New Faces
by Rikkichadwick344
Summary: What Happens when wizards meets mermaids? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Rikki POV

As I sat in the airport pick up area waiting for my Pen pal, Justin Russo, my phone started vibrating in my pocket, it was Cleo.

Rikki/**Cleo**

"Hello?" "**Rikki you have to come home we need you and Zane's flipping out!**" "No Cleo, I'm not coming back for a few months." "**But what about the full moon Rikki!?** "Yes I know it will be the full moon tomorrow." "Fine but be careful" "I'm always careful mum." "Promise?" "Cleo I'll be fine. Ok, well I got to go… I will call you later okay?" Fine." "Good, now bye."

A tall guy with black hair and brown eyes came over to me and asked "Are you Rikki Chadwick?" Yeah, you must be Justin Right?" I said it was weird how much he reminded me of Ash. "So are you ready?" he asked snapping my out of my trance. "Huh? Oh, yea, let's go"

Alex POV

I sat in the family sub station waiting for my brother to come back with his Australian exchange student. We had a project in school where we had to pick exchange students to come live with us for three months and then we live with them for two months. Justin picked some chick named Rikki Chadwick, while I pick a rich cute guy from the same place named Zane Bennet man I hope he isn't taken!

"Hey, Alex do you think one of them might now a mermaid?!" my younger brother Max asked. "Max I don't think they would believe in mermaids." I retorted. "Oh…well th-" He was cut off by Justin announcing that his Exchange student was here. "Hey guys this is Rikki." A Curly blonde came walking in wearing a red tank top and black short-shorts; all I could do was stare.

Rikki POV

"Hi you must be Alex, and you must be Max." I said. "Yes these are my annoying sibs. You don't have any siblings do you?" Justin asked innocently. "Uh no." I said sadly. "Sooo Rikki, have you ever" Max got cut off by Alex. "Rikki do you have a boy friend?" "Yeah…" "Is he cute?!" "Heck 

yeah!" Justin cut in, "How about I show you to your room?" "Yeah sure that sounds nice." As we got upstairs I asked "What was your brother trying to say?" "I honestly don't know." "Oh…"

An hour later I came down stairs and went to find Max it wasn't too hard. "Hey Max." "Yeah?" "What were you going to ask me earlier?" "Oh I was going to ask if you had ever seen a mermaid." Right as he said the word mermaid Justin came down just as I passed out from fright and shock. "MAX! What you say to her?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki POV

I woke up about an hour later to have four faces hovering over me, one I knew only too well

"Zane?" I croaked

"Hey Rikki." Zane said softly.

"Wait you two know each other?!" asked a very confused and somewhat upset Alex.

"Yeah Rikki is my girlfriend." Zane said awkwardly.

"Yeah… any who what happened?" I asked now I was the confused one.

"You passed out babe." Zane replied.

"Yeah Zane I got that but why!?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"I asked if you had seen a mermaid." Max asked innocently.

Zane and I looked at each other in pure shock before I choked out the words "No there is no such things as mermaids."

"Then why were you stuttering?" Max retorted.

"I was not!" I snapped back.

"Rikki," Zane snapped, and then more softly, "enough.

"Fine … well I'm going shopping who wants to come?" I said as I looked around the room.

"I'll go!" shouted Alex, Justin and Zane. Max just shrugged and walked away.

After and hour of shopping Zane and I snuck off to find a secluded beach where we could swim at. It took a while but we found one with an island a hundred miles off shore. It looked deserted so of course I wanted to go but Zane wouldn't let me.

"But Zane I'm a god damn mermaid I can swim out there!"

"NO Rikki I don't want you to go alone!" Zane yelled back at me.

"Then come with me!!"

"No it could be dangerous!" His voice softened, "I don't want to lose you."

"Fine." I would just sneak out and swim there later. Suddenly Zane grabbed my waist then he lifted me and slung me over his shoulder. He charged towards the waves as the water hit my leg he just dropped me and my tail formed. Ten seconds after I grew my tail Alex and Justin appeared.

"Hide Rikki!" Zane whisper-yelled at me.

Oh no where to hide?!

"The island!" I thought out loud oh crude bad idea.

"NO NOT THERE!" Zane yelled. "Behind a rock….. There!" Zane said while pointing at a big rock.

I pretended to swim there bit I kept going toward the island.


End file.
